far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 455 - Cookie Monster
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 455 - Cookie Monster is the four-hundred fifty-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-first episode of Season 5. Video Overview Creeper Scare Kurt opens the Hidey Hole and sees a Creeper. He barely kills it, and emerges to pick up Wolfie and continue walking. At $32,045.00, the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is far along toward $50,000. Kurt doubts that he will ever find landmarks as he keeps heading west. Space Discoveries The dwarf planet Ceres will be visited by Dawn, the asteroid belt's largest object, accounting for 50% of the belt's mass. That will be exciting, and in July New Horizons will fly-by Pluto and Charon. Question: When you were a kid, did you enjoy taking things apart to try and figure out how they worked? Did that transfer to adulthood? Kurt took apart a Walkman once, and he had a lot of fun dissembling stuff. When he was younger he took a circuit board and LD screen and pretended it was a bomb. Nowadays he tries fixing things himself instead of calling somebody else. He finds a flooded Dungeon spawning Spiders talking about continued issues in his new home. Sleeping, Kurt fully breaks into the Dungeon and destroys the spawner. Finding iron, Kurt is almost swept into a cave. Question: If you had to eat just one food for the rest of your life, what would it be? Thinking of his health, Kurt theorizes about stir fry and other foods. Question: Favorite breed of dog? Having not owned dogs, Kurt's unsure. Question: Favorite 2014 movie? He did not see many movies, and can't remember which movies came out when, but possibly Interstellar. Question: Most interesting 2014 news article? Kurt does not read the news. Question: Opinion on the Twelfth Doctor if you still watch Doctor Who? He has still not watched the new episodes of Doctor Who, but is watching Top Gear. Question: How do you find the games you play? Word of mouth, and game blogs are what Kurt finds games through. Thinking he sees the Westward Hidey Hole, Kurt sees it was just terrain loading. Question: Favorite Minecraft block? Kurt is not really sure as he does not build often. Question: Referencing your previous notions of drawing cartoons before doing YouTube videos, I'm curious to know, annoying from Groening, who are your artistic influence in regards to your drawings and how those influences are relevant to the content you create today? Bill Watterson, the Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, those also influenced Kurt like Groening. Hands were an expressive thing Kurt picked up, and he consistently read the Sunday comics. Question: What is your favorite word? Babaganoush. Question: What is your least favorite word? Moist. Question: What turns you on? Humor, laughter. Question: What turns you off? Agression. Question: What sound or noise do you love? Kurt does the water droplet noise. Question: What sound or noise do you hate? Tornado sirens are a sound Kurt hates. Question: What is your favorite curse word? Not that sure, Kurt says he's not one to curse. Question: What profession other than your own would you like to attempt? It's obviously astronaut for Kurt, but racecar driver for an Earthly profession. Question: What profession would you not like to attempt? Being a surgeon is something Kurt would not want to do. Question: Since we're in the spirit of the east, if you had to move to a country in the eastern hemisphere what would it be? Not thinking there is an eastern hemisphere, Kurt asks to be corrected by cartographers. He decides to go with Japan as he thinks its the closest to America. Kurt says there will be a mini livestream for the anniversary of Far Lands or Bust on March 6. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 06 - Catapult to Orbit.